Oral cancer is a significant problem in New York State. During the period 1993-1997, there was an annual average of 1889 cases of oral and pharyngeal cancers. Trends in morbidity and mortality show only a modest change in the past twenty years. The proportion of oral cancers diagnosed in early stages range from a low of 27 percent among black males to a high of 49 percent among white females. New York has a diverse population and more than 3 million adults are engaged in high-risk behaviors. The objectives of this proposal are to plan and develop an organizational infrastructure, conduct needs assessment, and guide the development of interventions for the prevention and early detection of oral cancer in New York State. We will develop a unique private-public partnership with representatives from many different organizations. A steering committee consisting of the State Health Department, New York University College of Dentistry (NYUCD), American Cancer Society, Schuyler Center for Analysis and Advocacy, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, a patient support organization (Support for People with Oral, Head and Neck Cancer), The New York State Task Force on Immigrant Health and several other organizations will guide the needs assessment, development of the partnership, and assessment of the type and appropriateness of interventions. We will use the planning model developed by Green and Kreuter to conduct the needs assessment. During the first phase of the project, the activities will focus on analysis of data on incidence and mortality of oral cancers. Surveys of the public and professionals will be conducted to assess knowledge, opinions and behaviors. The New York State Cancer Registry will be used to examine the county specific rates and map the cases. The BRFSS data will be used to assess the knowledge, opinion and behavior of the public. Also, four separate surveys of approximately 1000 health care professionals (physicians, dentists, nurse practitioners/physician assistants, and dental hygienists) will be conducted. Another survey of approximately 700 health educators will be conducted to assess their knowledge, opinion, and the type of educational materials used. In addition, focus groups and interviews will provide insight into the opportunities and barriers for designing interventions. We will also prepare two case studies of oral cancer patients. During the second phase of the project, NYUCD will take the lead in developing, implementing and evaluating interventions.